Frosting With Shine
by mzazngirl
Summary: You have crashed onto a mysterious planet which you have been sentenced to live forever. That's when you see a white haired boy and you guessed it is the one and only Jack Frost. Romance is brewing suspense is rising and only you can balance good and evil. A ReaderXJackFrost Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1 Banished forever

**A/N: **so this is my first time writing a fanfiction and the first will be a Reader**X**Jackfrost I hope you will like it and the first chapter may be confusing so i hope you enjoy it.

(y/n) = your name (h/c) = hair color (e/c) = eye color

"**YOU ARE TO BE BANISHED FROM STARMORE FOREVER!" **you were shocked of being accused for murder and destroying property (which you didn't do but was still accused for).

"PLEASE I DIDN'T DO IT YOU MUST BELIEVE ME!" you pleaded as you were held down by two guards, your bruised face was now bleeding but instead of the color red it was shining white, your hands tied behind your back and your legs were trembling from exhaustion.

"**SIELENCE PRISONER, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS KINGDOM AND TO BE SENTENCED TO STAY ON EARTH FOREVER!" **the king hissed at you as you were frighten from the court and people of StarMore, you were dragged to a cage which somewhat looked like a huge bird cage, you thrown were in it and the caged bars locked you in.

The people of StarMore looked at you in disgust as they passed you to go back to their homes, your mother and father rushed to you as their eyes were streaming with tears, "(y/n) listen to me, you are not alone, the people of Earth will help you to survive and take this with you for luck" your mother said as she gave you a necklace with a spiral cage and inside it was stardust. "(y/n) remember that we will always love you till infinity and beyond, fate will lead you to destiny." your father looked at you with care and love shining in his eyes.

Your parents were dragged out of the palace leaving you all alone in the cage, you were cold and exhausted from the events that happened today you felt that all hopes and dreams were lost until the moon shined brightly on you.

"Man in the Moon!" you beamed as you saw your one and only friend on StarMore, "boy am I glad you're here, today has gone by so fast" you sighed looking up the sky "_everything will be okay (y/n) you must believe"_ you looked at Man in the Moon, he noticed your confused expression on your face.

You didn't respond, you were in deep thought of what Man in the Moon thinking of what he meant, it was dead silent until Man in the Moon said _"I have faith in you (y/n) always remember that" _and with that Man in the Moon disappeared.

The darkness engulfed you, it looked like a bottomless pit where there is no way out. You were scared of what will happen tomorrow of how you will end up on a place called "_Earth"._

Well I hope you like this chapter, and I know it's sort of confusing but you will understand once I get all the chapters done so stay tuned (and I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter I'm using Microsoft word XD). 


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the cute creature

**A/N: **ok I made the new chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

You woke up from the sound of cheering and shouting, you sat up and saw a large crowd watching you, you noticed that your clothes had changed from rags to a silky fabric. You looked through the crowd and saw your parents; you felt a little spark of encouragement as you saw your parents.

You felt something grasp your arm, and you were pulled out of the cage. The peoples cheers started to die out as the king walked up to me, "This Creature is a disgrace to all kind, she will be sent to a forbidden planet called Earth where she will die!" the crowd cheered again and it was louder this time. A guard dragged you on a plank and when you looked down you saw a planet and stars surrounding it, you were too busy admiring the planet that you got pushed off.

You were falling from the sky, you could feel yourself burning on your skin, you screamed in pain and saw a bright light you reached for it and it engulfed you making you go faster to Earth.

**On Earth**

The sun was setting and the moon was slowly rising in the night sky. It was finally winter season and the children were waiting eagerly for the snow to fall delicately on the ground, a boy with soft white hair saw a group children sitting on the ground all sharing a huge blanket to warm themselves as they were watching the stars up in the sky they spotted a shooting star. "HURRY GUYS MAKE A WISH!" the children closed their as they were making a wish some were even crossing their fingers for extra luck the white haired boy watched in amusement and held up his staff, the children opened their eyes and saw the first specks of snow and they started to play in the first fallen snow.

The boy noticed the shooting star heading straight through a forest; he sprinted into the forest and saw a flurry of tiny fallen stars fireflies surrounding the trees. The boy then noticed you unconscious on the ground with blood on your face. You opened your eyes and saw a beautiful atmosphere _"this...Place...Looks…beautiful..." _your fear was all washed away by wonder and hope.

Your body felt cold and numb from the snow, "_why do I…feel so…..cold?" _you had never experienced the cold before or the heat in StarMore, "Hey do you need help?" you were startled unsure on what to do usually no one would talk to you except your parents and Man in the Moon this was the first time someone was talking to you.

"Are you ok?" the voice went closer to you, your heart was pounding hard "_WHAT DO I DO?! Do I talk to it? Or should I punch it?"_ having not much options you decide to look for the source of the voice, darting your head right to left you look up and saw a face. Blue crystal orbs staring back at your (e/c) orbs, the creature's skin was pale and had soft white hair. It was handsome you felt heat rise up your cheeks, you gave a small smile and the creature let out a sigh of relief knowing that you were not dead.

You realized that your vision was starting to blur and soon everything turned black leaving you unconscious again.

**In Your Dream**

"What is this place?" you looked for a source of light or a sign that will lead you out of the darkness "_(y/n)" _you looked behind your shoulder and saw Man in the Moon _"I will help you on your journey but you will guide yourself to destiny" _you saw something fly towards you and went inside your mouth "_This will help you to communicate with the 'humans' " _and with that you dragged out of the dark and finally into the light.

**Back to the Real World**

"Is she alright?" you started to open your eyes and saw a little flying creature starting at you, the sound of humming was coming from it you were startled that you accidently flew off into the ceiling and bumped your head. "Hurry Tooth, Hold her down!" you looked behind and saw a bigger version of the small flying creature "it's ok I won't hurt you" the creature spoke and you started to back away and tried to fly away.

Unfortunately there wasn't room for you to fly away you couldn't even find an exit, "_great where do I go now?" _you were stuck in your thoughts thinking how you were going to get out until a ball of sand went directly at your face, "ahhh-chhoooo!" as you were sneezing you felt a presence creeping up on you and as soon as you turned around you were wrapped up in ribbons "NO….LET ME GO!" you pleaded warm tears flowing out of your (e/c) eyes and your (h/c) hair all tangled and messed up.

You felt coldness on both of your cheeks, you were now facing the white haired creature, there was something about it that made your heart beat faster and your cheeks start to turn pink, staring into those crystal blue orbs made you feel calmer, you stopped tensing up your body and started to relax.

"Don't worry were here to help you" the creature gave a heart warm smile at you, the ribbon unraveled, you sat on the ground unmoved staring at the whit haired creature.

Sorry it's short (again) but I will update later and it will make all sense….soon….well stay tuned for more. See ya w


	3. Lips

A/N: so I just want to say thanks to the people for reviewing this fanfiction I really appreciate it thanks now let's get on with the story. (and sorry for not updating earlier I got what people say writers block or something?) disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

"Here eat this", the white haired creature showed you a circle, the creature noticed your confused expression and chuckled. "Do you know how to eat it?" the creature smirked, when you saw that smirk you felt flushed, "how am I supposed to eat that circle?" you thought. You opened your mouth to speak until you felt something in your mouth "mmmmmfmmmfmffffmmm" you heard a chuckle.

Your mouth was exploding with flavor, it was sweet and the texture was rough. Swallowing the continents in your mouth, you started, the creature stared back.

Blue locked with (e/c), silence filled the air which made it feel awkward, the creature interrupted your thoughts, "my name's Jack what's yours?" the name Jack started to make your ears ring. That's when you started to take notice of Jack's clothes, he wore a blue sweatshirt with a hoodie and brown pants that had laces wrapped around them.

"My name is (y/n)" you smiled at Jack, you finally found your new best friend.

"Come on lets go meet the others" Jack held out his hand, you gladly held onto his hand and was dragged to a huge hallway. As Jack opened a huge red and white door, you saw hundreds of hairy creatures Jack refers to them as 'yetis' whatever that means.

You noticed that the hallways were in huge circles and something circular hovered in between the middle of the circle, lights flickered on it as you felt a hint of joy and hope. This made you happy being able to feel like this once again.

"North I have the girl" Jack spoke as a huge creature with a shining white beard opened his arms wide open roaring with a huge laugh.

"Ah, great job Jack were you able to communicate with her?"

"Yeah she seems to a little shy with newcomers so just be gentle with her" Jack looked at you, you smiled.

"I see, Hello my name is North I am the guardian of wonder, I represent Christmas which means I bring presents to children one night a year" North said, you noticed that when North spoke it sort of had this weird accent it could have been Russian but who knows.

"Hi my is Toothina but you can call me Tooth for short and what lovely teeth you have" Tooth hovered above you investigating your mouth.

"Im Bunnymund" Bunnymund gave you a stare and turned away. You felt uncomfortable.

You felt something tug your dress, as you looked down a little golden creature waved at you and made signs saying that its name was sandman.

"So what's your name?" Tooth asked

"(Y/n)"

"Aw, such a cute name you have" Tooth pinched your cheeks

"Now let's get down to business" North looked serious so you started to listen to what he was going to say next.

"(Y/n) do you remember how you got to Earth?"

"Well I fell"

"Did you see anything while you were falling?"

"Well I did see something do you want me to show you it?"

"Yes"

You opened your spiral necklace cage, revealing something sparkly.

"So that's it"

"(Y/n), you possess very strong powers that only you can control so we must train you for the ultimate battle"

Battle? Train? Why now? What's going on?

"North why do I have to get trained?"

"Because you don't know how to control your powers properly"

"Jack you will teach (y/n) how to defend herself and Bunnymund you teach her how to attack"

"Got that come on (y/n)" Jack grabbed my hand and went through a dark hallway, as we went further your hair started glowing (A/N: im not copying from Tangled).

"What the?" Jack looked shocked

"My hair glows when my surroundings start to get dark if you think about it, stars glow in the dark therefore our hair glows instead of our whole body which looks…weird" you stated

"Oh that explains a lot"

We finally reached our destination, there was a huge room with weapons on one side and the roof was clear showing the sky.

"You ready?" Jack turned and smirked at you

"Ready as I'll ever be"

As you close your eyes, your body was engulfed by a bright light. As the light descended you wore a black jacket with a white tank top, a black skirt and black combat boots, in your left hand you held on a staff with a moon on the top it was in its crescent form.

"Think fast" Jack threw a flurry of snow straight at you, you managed to dodge it.

You created an orb in your hand and threw it at Jack, he dodged. You felt a presence behind you, turning around you saw an army of snowmen '_What the heck?'_ as you swinged your staff down shooting stars formed and aimed at the snowmen as they disappeared.

"I thought you were supposed to teach me how to defend myself" you looked around looking for jack until you felt a cold presence behind you, creating a barrier around you, your (h/l) (h/c) hair swished behind your back as you saw Jack, frost surrounded around your barrier.

"Impressive" Jack stood up smiling at you

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, you're a really fast learner (y/n)" flashing a smile at you, feeling heat rise up your cheeks you looked away.

Jack lifted up your chin making you look at him, blue and (e/c) locked together. Silence surrounded you and Jack. Jack leaned in closer, your lips only a centimeter away from his.

OHoHohOhOhOHoh looks like your gonna kiss Jack or maybe not BWAHAHAHAHAHA well that's a nice cliffhanger and I will update sooner so don't worry and I am gonna continue for Flora's Amazing Adventure, See ya later.


End file.
